Basho
Basho is a professional Hunter from Jappon and one of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. Appearance Basho is a muscular middle-aged man who has long sideburns which curve downward towards the corner of the mouth and then curve upward into the mustache and a pompadour hairstyle. He wears a short flak jacket that seems to have no buttons of zipper, making his bare chest visible. Plot Yorknew City arc At the beginning of August, Basho and 5 other applicants come to Neon's mansion to apply for a job. Through a monitor, Dalzollene tells them the minimum requirement is to get out of the mansion alive. As soon as he finishes talking, 11 people in black hooded robes appear and attack them with handguns and swords. Upon punching them, Basho knows they are human-shaped Nen dolls but he does not know who manipulates them. Kurapika however quickly deduces that Shachmono Tocino is the culprit and forces him to stop the attackers at knifepoint. Shachmono reveals that he was following Dalzollene's order to test them and that there is another infiltrator. Kurapika and Melody find out this person is Squala but he insists they are wrong. Seeing that, Basho demonstrates his Great Haiku ability and forces Squala to admit he is the other infiltrator. The 4 real applicants then easily escape from the mansion. At the end of August, after each of them has found a rare body part for Neon, Dalzollene officially hires them to be her bodyguards and their first task is to protect her on a trip to Yorknew City to attend the Mafia's underground auction. In the evening of September 1st, while Shachmono, Ivlenkov and Baise attend the auction and bid for the items Neon wants, Basho watches the rear entrance of the Cemetery Building together with Linsen. After the Phantom Troupe kill all the guests at the auction, he and the other bodyguards follow Dalzollene's order to chase after them to the Gordeau Desert. However, witnessing the massacre of the Mafia by Uvogin, Basho refuses to fight the TroupeVol 9, p.33. Shortly afterwards, Kurapika captures Uvogin when he is off his guard. With the help of some Shadow Beasts, Basho and his colleagues manage to escape and take Uvogin to a building of the Nostrade family in Yorknew. At midnight, some members of the Troupe disguise as the Mafia and come to the building. They kill Dalzollene and free Uvogin. Basho and his teammates run away just in time thanks to hearing Uvogin's furious shoutsVol 9, p.106. They then nominate Kurapika as the new team leader. On September 3rd, when meeting them, Light Nostrade orders Basho and Melody to take Neon back to the Nostrade mansion. However, she tricks them and escapes to attend the rescheduled auctionVol 11, p.39. After Kurapika finds her, Light tells them to accompany her shopping during her remaining time in Yorknew, much to their dismayVol 11, p.159. New Hunter Chairman Election arc Following the death of Chairman Netero, Basho, together with Linsen and Melody, appears in the Hunters Association's headquarters to take part in the election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanCh 320, p.12. Abilities Basho is a Nen user. His Nen type is unknown but his Nen ability is called Great Haiku (流離の大俳人 (グレイトハイカー) The Wandering Haiku Poet). To use this ability, he writes a haiku on a paper tablet and, according to him, whatever he composes becomes trueVol 8, p.91. He has shown this ability once, setting a chair on fire by giving it a punch. Trivia *Basho's name and ability are a reference to the famous poet Matsuo Basho. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Hunters Category:Neon's bodyguards